Modern motor vehicles are increasingly equipped with automated gearboxes because they not only improve the driving comfort but because one can also reduce consumption.
DE 103 16 442 A1 discloses a method for recognizing a fault during selection and/or switching of the gear actuator unit of the gear control of an automated gearbox, where a plausibilization of measured and deposited signals is performed. A fault message is issued in case there is no plausibilization of measured and deposited signals. The abovementioned publication furthermore deals with the practical triggering of a switching actuator during the different phases involved in the setting of a speed, especially during synchronization.
DE 103 12 401 A1 describes a gear actuator and a method for performing a referencing of the gear geometry in an automated gear. In this case, at least one learned value of the gear geometry is compared to at least one actual value of the gear geometry, whereby an implausible value is replaced by a predetermined value.
DE 197 07 141 A1 discloses an arrangement for the acquisition of actuation or switching states in a gear actuation device, where a gear-switching member can be moved in one gear-selection speed range and three gear-step speed ranges, which extend perpendicularly away from the gear-selection speed range. A regulating distance of a sensor that acquires the movement of a gear-switching member in a gear-step speed range is subdivided into several sectors that correspond to the phases or functions of the setting of a speed out of the gear-selection speed range or the neutral position.